Ça tourne !
by Louise100
Summary: Bella est actrice et a décroché son premier grand rôle. Son collègue est très beau ; le réalisateur très pointilleux. Et puis il y a aussi toute cette vie hollywoodienne à mener dans les règles de l'art...


Premier jour de tournage, je suis trop contente ! Un peu surexcitée aussi : le premier film plutôt gros budget dans lequel je joue, donc l'enjeu est élevé pour moi. Si je me montre à la hauteur, je pourrais décrocher d'autres rôles importants.

Déjà, là, je joue l'héroïne du film. C'est une romance : le héros tombe amoureux de mon personnage et tente ensuite de la séduire par tous les moyens.

Scénario classique, mais comme c'est tiré d'un livre qui a eu beaucoup de succès, il est déjà très attendu. C'est peu dire que je suis fière d'avoir décroché le rôle.

On me maquille et j'enfile les vêtements de mon personnage. Nous allons filmer la rencontre des futurs tourtereaux. Elle est libraire (dans ce genre de film, les héroïnes sont toujours des grandes liseuses) et il vient acheter un livre.

« Alors Bella, est-ce que c'est clair pour toi ? Tu restes ultra-professionnelle, tu ne remarques même pas qu'il est beau, tu lui vends ce livre et c'est tout. »

Je hoche de la tête, super concentrée, déjà dans mon jeu. Même s'il faut préciser que l'acteur avec qui je tourne est effectivement très beau, comme le héros doit l'être. Beau dans le style grand, fort et élégant, vous voyez le genre…

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je t'ai dit de l'ignorer, il doit être un client comme les autres. Arrête de le dévorer des yeux ! »

Oups… Allez, je me reconcentre.

Je range les livres sur l'étagère, pendant que lui s'approche de moi par derrière. Je sens sa présence, son parfum. Ils lui ont renversé le flacon sur la tête ou quoi ? Mais ça ne sent pas mauvais pour autant, au contraire…

« Bella, fais attention à ce que tu fais : tu ranges les livres la tranche vers le fond de l'étagère ! Tu dois paraître indifférente, pas déjà accro ! »

Aïe, décidément…

Bon, on recommence et là, on y arrive. Je ne le capte pas quand il arrive derrière moi, il m'interrompt, me demande si je peux lui trouver le livre qu'il cherche. Ok, intérieurement je me dis quand même que dans la vraie vie, son personnage serait plutôt du genre à acheter ses livres en ligne, mais je ne me laisse pas perturber par mes pensées. (Hourra !)

On passe à la caisse et quand il me tend l'argent, je remarque qu'il a de sacrément belles mains, mon collègue.

« Bella, c'est à ce moment-là que tu dois enfin relever la tête et rencontrer pour la première fois son regard ! »

Ok, ok, ça va. C'est pas ma faute s'ils ont choisi un acteur aussi craquant pour jouer avec moi.

Et puis ces yeux, rolala, truc de dingue.

« Bella ! Tu ne dois pas avoir le coup de foudre pour lui ! Tu n'as pour le moment aucun sentiment pour lui, compris ? »

Mais avec un type comme lui en face, ça ne fera pas du tout crédible à l'écran, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à tourner la scène « correctement ». On nous dit à moi et mon cher collègue de faire une petite pause avant la prochaine prise. Je me retrouve donc dans un coin avec lui, apparemment il veut nouer contact avec moi, ce qui m'étonne un peu, je l'avoue : après tous mes loupés, je pensais qu'il aurait besoin de se plaindre de son malheur auprès de personnes compréhensives.

Il me demande ce que j'ai fait avant et je le prends un peu mal, parce que moi, j'ai fait l'effort de me renseigner sur lui (ok, je brûlais de curiosité à son sujet, donc ça n'a pas été un effort intense, mais c'était plus l'impatience qui était intense).

« J'ai joué dans plusieurs romances déjà », lui dis-je, pas peu fière d'avoir plus d'expérience que lui dans ce genre.

Eh oui, Monsieur a joué d'innombrables pièces de Shakespeare et autres gens morts au théâtre, mais il en est à sa première romance dans le sens moderne du terme. Et toc ! (Eh, il ne faut jamais se laisser impressionner par les autres, leçon très importante. Notez là sur un post-it et collez-le bien en vu.)

« J'ai même joué une femme amoureuse d'un fantôme, poursuis-je, ce qui s'est avéré beaucoup plus dur que prévu, parce que comme l'acteur qui jouait le héros n'était pas un fantôme, mais bien un être de chair et de sang, ça me perturbait légèrement. »

Et tiens, prends ça Monsieur qui a joué MacBeth ou je ne sais plus quels autres personnages déprimés et déprimants. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il a en fait rigolé et répondu :

« J'imagine assez bien ce que ça a pu donner ! »

Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler…

Il changea de sujet :

« Tu viens à la soirée au Hollywood Club ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore… »

Là, vous allez me dire : mais Bella, ça fait partie de ton boulot de te montrer en public en train de t'éclater. Il faut faire parler les magazines si tu veux réussir dans ce milieu ! Et je sais, je sais, mais j'aime tellement pas ça... Je suis agoraphobe sur les bords, alors les endroits surpeuplés de gens bourrés très peu pour moi. Et puis au Hollywood Club, il y a vraiment que des gens célèbres ou super friqués ce qui met une ambiance de merde (avis purement personnel, très rarement partagé par d'autres personnes d'après mon expérience).

« Ce serait cool qu'on y aille ensemble, reprend mon collègue. »

Rah, si c'était si gentiment demandé, j'allais sûrement finir par craquer. Et puis, j'ai pris la résolution de faire des efforts sur ce point-là, alors après tout, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de commencer à mettre ça en pratique.

« D'accord, mais je ne resterai pas trop tard, c'est qu'on travaille demain.

\- J'ai aussi bien hâte d'être à ce soir qu'à demain. »

Heureusement que la maquilleuse m'avait mis une bonne couche de fond de teint, parce que sinon il m'aurait vu rougir. Or je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je ne supporte pas qu'un homme me voit rougir. D'autant plus quand c'est lui la cause de mon rougissement.


End file.
